The Legend of Zelda: The Twin Worlds and the Fierce Deity
= The Legend = In the legend, the hero made his way through 14 dangerous dungeons in both worlds to gain powerful objects. They were... 1.Palace of the Deku Royal Family 2.Goron Mines 3.Gerudo Prison 4.The Catacombs of Termina 5.City in the Sky 6.Kokiri Treehouse 7.Zora Temple 8.Dodongo's Cavern 9.Great Pyramid 10.Palace of the Dead 11.Garden of the Earth Deity 12.Labynth of Ikana 13.Temple of Frost 14.Beneath the Well = The Beginning = A stone statue lies in a ruined temple. It's one eye staring into the shadows. Two figures then emerge from the darkness. "Oku, look into the statue's eye." ,said the first figure. "Great power sleeps inside it. Long ago lived a tribe of shadows. They created many dark and powerful artifacts. This statue is one of them. That ancient tribe protected the royal family in eternal servitude. This statue is not unique, many others sleep in both worlds." The first figure and Oku move closer to the statue. "All these statues are connected." ,said the first figure. "If there linkage survived the seperation of the worlds then the land that was forgotten could be closer than we think." The first figure says some strange words, and the statues eye shoots out a blue beam at Oku. "Go forth through the portal Oku" Oku reapears in a different building with a different statue. From the other side of the portal a voice says. "Oku, my power wanes. Once you have the dark masks I will not be strong enough to reopen this portal. You must return through the tower of time." Character-Oku is a young child of a strange birdlike species. His past is a mystery, but his objectives are clear. To find three dark masks in the land of Termina. = A Hero is Born = Character-Link has lived his entire life in Romani Village. Working as a livestolck attendant, he spends his free time riding his horse, epona, who he raised from a fawn. All the neighborhood children admire him including the rancher's daughter Malon. He is 13 years old. Character-Malon is the daughter of Talon the ranch owner. She is about the same age as Link. She, like Link, loves horses and animals, and has a strange connection with them. Her dream's to leave the village and travel to the city. The Opening It opens up with Link and Malon sitting with Epona. Malon says "Link, look over the hills. Do you ever dream of what clock town is like? I dreamed last night that I was there. And there are even more lands beyond our province of Termina. Afterall, you've heard the legend. They say long ago our ancestors had a great war, and our town was settled by the few who managed to escape. I wish I could find that ancient land." "Tomorrow is the carnival of time. I'll see you then" , said Malon. Malon walks away and the screen fades. = The Plight of the Fierce Deity = The temple of the one eyed statue is shown with the figure from earlier standing in distress. A heavily cloaked man with his face hidden approaches. The cloaked man says "Gebola, lord of the sky. You have a new god." He comes right next to Gebola and whispers, "Bow down to the fierce deity." "Never shall I bow to a fool." "Than you shall die." The screen fades. Category:Adventure Fanfic